


Knee-Deep In The Juices Of Love

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: Metal To Flesh [7]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Crack, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Ratchet almost catches Sam and Bumblebee in the act; but they leave behind evidence that gives it all away!
Relationships: Bumblebee/Sam Witwicky
Series: Metal To Flesh [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614169
Kudos: 17





	Knee-Deep In The Juices Of Love

Originally Published February 9, 2010

* * *

They were late.

Ratchet grunted as he swivelled about the chair. He would have banged the table but that was certain to destroy it. Instead he let his annoyance be known through a strange explosion of vocalizations - unintelligible mixtures of a hundred alien languages.

"What is it about those two!" he said.

Optimus Prime walked by the doorway. Caught by the complaint he stopped. And nervously, anxiously, he looked into the chamber.

"Is everything OK?" he asked.

"It's Bumblebee and Witwicky. They're late. Again."

The leader 'hmmm'ed'. They were getting closer and closer - and adopting a rather reckless manner typical of adolescents. It was understandable, though, because of war they had to be together. Sam's life was risked without Bumblebee's guard.

"What are they up to?"

The leader shrugged.

"Try the garage...."

Ratchet jumped out of the seat.

When he barged into the garage - unannounced - he was met by a very curious sight. It started with a glimpse, fleeting yet telling, of Witwicky jumping into a transforming Bumblebee. The Autobot, then and there, at that intrusion, compacted into a vehicle.

The movement was forced and he knew he stumbled into something.

"Um, sorry, Ratchet. About the meeting. We got to go see Mikaela. Sorry. OK. Bye."

The vehicle sped out of the base.

They were out of sight by the time Ratchet stood where he caught them. 

The robot was bewildered. The evidence was weak. The only, extant clue was the boy's hormones raged. And he knew only the human's act of mating caused such a spike. And - and - and _what was that_? There was another bundle of pheromones whose presence was a total defiance of explanation.

"Huh?"

Then he looked at his feet.

At that puddle of oil.

Then he sort of, kind of, just put the pieces together.


End file.
